through the fine print: scott norris x reader
by cerisemae
Summary: an amateur investigative journalist and a soccer jock work together to find out who his increasingly volatile secret admirer is. will feelings develop along the way? and most importantly, will they figure just exactly who his secret admirer is? Based on the movie, 'Crush' (2013) starring Lucas Till and Crystal Reed.
1. prologue

Amateur investigative journalist Y/n L/n has lived in the quiet town of Monrovia for roughly one year now. Nearly nothing interesting has occurred in this town for as long as she's lived there and likely nothing exciting has occurred before she even moved there. However, when his secret admirer's actions begin to grow sinister, popular all-star soccer player Scott Norris turns to Y/n for her help to find out just who exactly his admirer is. Y/n finally has the big mystery she always wanted, but is she biting off more than she can chew?


	2. what is the deal with scott norris?

Wednesday, January 6th. The day of the first soccer game of the season and quite possibly the most important. From what I've heard, college scouts are coming tonight to scout out potential players for some top athletic schools and it seems that all-star player Scott Norris is the top contender to be scouted. The game pits Highland High against East Highland High and would luckily be a home game. Unfortunately, I was tasked with reporting on the game. As the co-editor in chief, it's my responsibility (along with Cherry, a junior and my co-chief) to report on games and stories that were deemed considerably 'important'. However, due to my seniority as a senior, I was given the game to report on, much to many of the sports writers' disappointments.

"C'mon," Justine the entertainment articles editor, nudged my shoulder, "Won't it be fun seeing all those cute soccer players in action?" I rolled my eyes, typing out more interview questions to ask the players in the notes app on my phone.

"Fun is watching reruns of Criminal Minds on my cozy couch _indoors_," I started, eyes downcast towards my phone. Justine snorted, tossing her short curly brunette hair over her shoulder, "_Not _watching a horde of sweaty and hormonal boys bro it down on the soccer pitch." I finished, giving Justine an amused glance. Justine gives me a look of disappointment, glossy lips drawn into a pout. She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Laura, one of our top sports writers.

"You should be thankful L/n." She calls across the room, "You get to watch Scott Norris in action and you even get an excuse to talk to him later tonight." I shook my head at her, slightly laughing. Jeremy the Features editor leans over from his seat across me.

"I'm pretty sure half the people in this room would kill to have the chance to interview Scott Norris." Jeremy whispered with a pointed look. Sure enough, when I looked around from my seat I received a few jealous and withering glances from some of our writers. Some jealous that I would have the opportunity to speak to Scott Norris and the other half upset that they weren't given the first sports article of the issue.

"Okay seriously." I threw my phone on the table with a dull clatter, " What is everyone's deal with Norris? He's just a jock."

"He's not 'just a jock'" Justine aggressively air quotes at me, "He's funny, charming, and really cute…" she trails off staring off into space as her eyes seemingly glass over. I wrinkle my eyebrow in confusion. _Does Norris really have that effect on all females? Geez. _Luckily, the bell rings, bringing Justine out of her Scott Norris induced daydream and also marking the end of the day for those that don't have 7th periods.

"Look, I'll see you at Brock's party okay?" I stand and begin stuffing my notebook and pens into my well-worn backpack, "Just please don't ask me any Scott related questions." Swinging my backpack over my shoulder I push in my seat, giving Justine a pleading look.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try my best." Justine acquises with a smirk, "Though, I can't promise the same for others" she whispers subtly pointing towards Karen Smith, a fellow senior who seemed mostly friendly, except for now, as she shoots me a look of pure jealousy. I'm pretty sure everyone at Highland knows about her huge crush on Norris, except for Norris himself. Gosh, boys were so oblivious sometimes. But to be fair, many other girls have their eyes set on Norris that he hasn't noticed yet, including Bess Reed and Jules Lindstrom. Through, Bess' crush seems to be more concealed and bordering towards the edge of creepy and stalkerish...due to the fact that she seems to also conceal and distance herself away from the social circles in Highland. Jules on the other hand, is childhood friends with Norris and well known around the school for being a bubbly party girl. Realistically speaking, Jules seems to have the best chance out of all the other girls. Childhood infatuation could possibly grow to become an actual relationship, though many don't come to fruition.

I sigh, tearing my eyes away from Karen and her small group of friends as they begin to whisper and stare pointedly at me. I shoot Justine a small smile and walk out of the Journalism classroom, saying my goodbyes to Mr. Henson the supervisor for our newspaper, _The Highland Gazette _on the way out. This was going to be a long day.


	3. the encounter

_Okay, that's enough of deep diving into half the female population at Highland and how they're continuing to thirst after Norris. _I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts. I continue to make my way down the linoleum hallways, carefully weaving my way through the crowd of students rushing to their 7th period. Arriving at my locker I twist my combination into the lock and tug the lock off. As I yanked my locker door open I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. Turning around, my view is suddenly invaded with the sight of a bright blue and white soccer jersey. As my eyes trail upwards I'm met with the bright blue eyes of Scott Norris.

"Scott, " I nod looking up towards him. _Gosh he's so tall. _"What can I do for you?" I turn to my locker and begin shelving my English and History notebooks. Out of my periphery I see him rub his neck biting his bottom lip and looking down towards the blue linoleum floor. Was he rubbing his neck out of discomfort, nervousness, or bashfulness? Who knows. I could barely read Norris due to our limited interactions.

"I just wanted to say thanks for writing an article on the game tonight." he spoke smiling boyishly at me. I blinked owlishly at him. _Why is he saying thanks for me writing an article that's required of me?_

"No problem." I spoke confusedly, a slow polite smile spreading on my face, "Just doing my job." I grab my calculus textbook from my shelf along with my workbook before closing my locker door. I turn to fully face Scott.

"You going to Brock's party?" I ask readjusting my textbook in my arms. Scott smiles once more.

"Possibly. But between you and me," He leans in closer to whisper in my ear, "I'm probably going to order delivery and just pass out on the couch once the game's over." As he leans back with a grin on his face, I catch a whiff of his cologne. A musky and simultaneously boyish scent drifts towards me and surprisingly, I don't find myself minding the scent. A grin spreads across my face as well.

"Honestly, those were my plans as well, until I was assigned the game tonight." I laughed brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Scott laughed along with me, blue eyes sparkling underneath the cheap school lights. A small moment of silence passed between us. _Were his eyes always this blue?_

"Anyways," I started attempting to break the silence, "good luck on the game tonight." I smiled, "Though I have a feeling you won't need it." Scott let out a small laugh. _Was it out of pity? Uncomfortableness? Why am I even overanalyzing this situation, let alone a small laugh?_

"Thanks," Scott started breaking me out of my train of thought, "good luck on your article as well Y/n." He flashes me another smile, before making his way past me and down the hallway, giving me another whiff of his surprisingly pleasant smelling cologne. You would think that would be the end of my thoughts of Norris, but unfortunately not. My brain was going into overdrive trying to ponder just why Norris was even on my mind for more than a minute.

_When had Norris become so interesting to me? Was it because of all those things previously said by all the other writers in Journalism? Do I have a crush on Norris? No way. _

Fortunately, I was broken out of my reverie by the school bell ringing, signaling the beginning of 7th period. I didn't have any answers to my questions and thoughts yet but I knew one thing for sure. I could not let Scott Norris become of interest to me.


	4. AN 1

Hello all!

I thought that I would take a step back from writing and just introduce myself. My name is Cerise and this is my first time writing fan fiction. I would really appreciate feedback from readers on how I can improve on my writing or to just say how you're feeling about what I'm writing.

Anyways, for some background context, I stumbled across the movie Crush when I was scrolling through my explore feed on Instagram. I was curious to see what it was about and managed to find the movie online and watched it. After watching it, story prompts began to fill my head. 'What if there was another character in the movie? How would that pan out?' And that's basically how this story was born!

I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic!

Sincerely,

Cerise xx


End file.
